fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit Depths
Summary In a massive area known as The Pits lies a lower area level that is commonly referred as "The Depths" or the "Pit Depths." The players are able to access this area by entering the lower levels of The Pits, as well as the domain of the Magma Brain from which it resides in, the "Magma Depths." The first level of The Pits, described to be rocky and barren, is the lower half of the surfaces covering The Pits' lands. This level is mainly very flat and empty, with the exceptions of several rocks and boulders resting along the walls and elevated rock supports that are found throughout in this particular area. Roots are also seen reaching to some parts of the depths and there's also a few patches of grass and trees found near the center of The Pits. Other than that, the other noteworthy features are the caverns that can be found closest to the Petrified Grassland where it is seen to have bright green light, assumed to be produced by hidden Glow Mushrooms. The second level of The Pits, described to be the domain of the Magma Brain and is engulfed by magma and flames, is the area of which volcanic activity occurs in the Frontier. This level can only be accessed via several holes that stretches down into multiple rooms and chambers that are found around the Magma Brain's lair. Mobs like the Magma Knight and the Magma Bat are natural species that can be found residing in this particular area, as well as other strange and outlandish species like the Doll that could also be found in this depth as well. At the center in the magma level of the Pit Depths is the domain, also referred as a lair, of the Magma Brain. In the past, it was considered to be one of the few bosses that can be found in the Frontier until the introduction of the Otherworld Tower dungeon in the Otherworld Update. Many players will often fight against the Magma Brain in order to acquire loot from the boss, as well as from the areas surrounding it. Another noted feature of the Pit Depths is that it houses a variety of ores that are scattered on both the first and second level of the Pit Depths. The only inhabitants that will not attack the players at sight are the Kind Wizard and the Greedy Wizard, NPCs that are found in the magma level of The Pits where they can provide teleportation service for the players, with different "costs" depending on the wizard that is being interacted. Before the Otherworld Update, the Pit Depths only had the following natural species that resided in these areas: After the introduction of the Otherworld Update, other mobs could be found in the area: In addition, the Otherworld Update also introduced Otherworldly Presents that can also be found throughout the Frontier. These presents contain different gifts, depending on the colors of both the wrappings and ribbon. Trivia * In the past, some mobs like the Dark Ghost and Munsk, were assumed to be species that are not native to the Pit Depths due to the many reports of them being attracted by the players' presences. However, after the Otherworld Update took place, a couple of other mobs were assured to be additional mobs that could be found in this particular area as well. * The Brain Mushroom was not originally seen in the Pit Depths, despite being found on the surfaces of The Pits. As of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update, there had been reports of it being found in the depths. * The Pit Depths was often visited to be the place where players could farm the Magma Brain in order to loot its core in order to acquire large amounts of gold. After the introduction of the Otherworld Update, it has also become a place where players can farm other mobs that were introduced in the update. * The Pit Depths is one of the many places where miners can flock to in order to acquire a variety of ores that can be ranged from Titanium to Onyx, as well as other additional gemstones and ores, like the Emerald and Coal. * There are only two passive NPCs that can be found in the level of The Pits. * Many players are not aware that they are able to fish in the pools of magma, which allows them to acquire Coilfish, Ancient Magma Fish, Fish of Rage, Stone Slime and Magma Worm. * The Pit Depths is not considered to be an official name in-game and is meant to be seen as an extension of The Pits. Category:Map Areas Category:Public